Harry Potter y las Expulsadas
by nymbea
Summary: FIC COMPARTIDOÉste es un fic que, a pesar de su título, trata, sobre todo, el humor...Los mismos personajes, dos nuevas alumnas y mucho, mucho cachondeo.


A pesar de estar aún a mitades de septiembre, el clima ya era más frío. En las calles, que a aquellas horas de la noche estaban prácticamente vacías, habían pocos coches circulando y los árboles se mecían con el viento, que soplaba con fuerza. Las dos empezaron a tener frío, y se miraron la una a la otra con odio, en frente del Támesis, justo donde la barcaza les había dejado.

-¿Ves?¡Todo por tu culpa!-dijo Nimbea con furia-¡Ahora que nos han expulsado me contarás a mí qué hacemos en mitad de Londres, justo delante del río éste, sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir!

-¡Oye, perdona, también ha sido culpa tuya, si me hubieras defendido ahora mismo seguiríamos en el colegio!

Nimbea le miró con cara de incredulidad mientras se abrazaba para calmar el frío.

-¡Serás petarda! NO fui yo la que se enrolló con el profesor de Transformaciones la primera semana se curso. ¡Y encima pretendías que te defendiera delante de la bruja de su mujer!Por tu culpa nos han expulsado, ¡A las dos!¡Por encubirte!

-¡Qué menos, yo no sabía que estaba casado!-replicó ella ofendida-Además, las cosas no pasan si dos no quieren.

-¡Abby, le tiraste sobre la mesa y le dijiste que ibas a hacer magia con su varita!

Ella se sonrojó, y Nimbea supo que no era a causa del frío.

-Bueno, ya, pero el accedió. No debía ser tan buen profesor si quiso que yo le enseñara el arte de...la varita-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, encima no te arrepientes!-contestó Nimbea irritada-¡Yo sin colegio por culpa tuya! Lo que dirá mi madre cuando se entere, ya verás...

-No dirá nada por que no va a enterarse-le contestó ella en voz bajita y con aire divertido-Busquemos otro colegio.

-¿Otro colegio?-preguntó Nimbea con sorna-¿A dónde piensas ir? ¡No conoces nada de Londres! Venimos directamente de un castillo de Escocia en una barca que daba más tumbos que el barco pirata de Peter Pan por ríos hasta llegar al Támesis por arte de amgia, nos han dejado aquí tiradas, y encima pretendes quedarte aquí, a estudiar en un colegio londinense que no conocemos...¡Estás majara perdida!

-¡Eres demasiado negativa!-dijo ella-¡Tienes razón, es de majaras quedarse en una ciudad que no conoces después de haber atravesado mitad de la tierra ésta sin tener ni idea! Nimbeíta, la locura ya está hecha, ya nos han expulsado...

-¡No, te han expulsado a ti, y a mí me has arrastrado contigo!

-Bueno, lo que sea-se apresuró a contestar haciendo un gesto con la mano-Expulsar, invitar a a abandonar el colegio...como quieras llamarlo. No perdemos nada por buscar un colegio.¡Somos brujas!¿Lo recueeeerdas?.-añadió con rentintín.

-Por poco tiempo, ya me dirás donde pretendes que vayamos...

Abby retiró la mirada de la cara congestionada del frío de Nimbea, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, silbando con inocencia.

-Espera, espera-dijo Nimbea con el cejo fruncido-¿Qué estás tramando?Has pensado ya en algo, ¿verdad?

-La verdad-¡SÍ!-contestó animadísima-¿Has oído hablar de Hogwarts?

Nimbea la miró de reojo.

-No, ¿qué es, un sex shop?Por que por el nombre tiene pinta de sex shop...¿está por aquí en Londres?Bueno-dijo cambiando de tema-Podemos hacer una escapadita y no volver con las manos vacías a casa...

Abby se acercó con su sonrisa de no haber roto un plato y le dio una colleja a Nimbea en el cuello, la cual gritó con dolor.

-¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo, degenerada!-le inquirió Abby con la cara arrugada-¡Es un colegio de Magia y Hechicería!El colegio de Harry Potter...para ser exactos.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó ella rascándose la nuca-¿El-niño-que-sobrevivió?

Abby asintió con la cabeza y aire triunfal.

-Había pensado en ir a estudiar a Hogwarts, dicen que está por aquí.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? ¡Si sólo lees "Corazón de Bruja"!

-Hace un par de años Potter salía en la revista, y nombraban el colegio-contestó Abby impaciente-.Bien, ¿Qué me dices?

Nimbea la miró de arriba a abajo como si buscara algún miembro de su cuerpo que no estuviera en su sitio, y sin decir ni media palabra, se dio la vuelta y echó a andar por el borde del río, dando a espalda a Abby.

-¿!Donde vas, Nim?

-¡A buscar la chimenea de polvos flu más cercana y volver a mi casa para que mi madre me meta la cabeza dentro de un caldero a modo de castigo cuanto antes y no perder el tiempo aquí, helada del frío!-contestó gritando a pleno pulmón-¡Porque paso de quedarme contigo, que se te va la cabeza! Un colegio con Harry Potter, está loca-se dijo a sí misma-Loca, loca perdida.

Abby la miraba como se alejaba. De pronto, chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Nimbea, Harry Potter es guapo, y famoso!-le gritó en mitad de la calle, y Nimbea se paró sin girarse todavía.-Puede que le intereses...

Nimbea se giró y la miró con rencor.

-La última vez intentaste ligarte a mi novio. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir, cuanto más lejos estés de mi, mejor.

-¡Tienes demasiados novios como para que yo los recuerde a todos!-dijo a modo de disculpa y corriendo hacia ella-¡Sólo fue un error de cálculo! Además,seguro que ni recuerdas de quién se trataba...

Nimbea miró al cielo intentando recordar, y abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró con aire desdeñoso.

-Eso ahora no importa-le dijo ofuscada, y Abby se rió por lo bajini-No voy a presentarme a mitad del mes de septiembre en un colegio que no conocemos de nada.

-¡¡¡Oooooh, vamos, Nimbeíta!-dijo Abby con tono remolón y cogiéndola de los hombros-¿Dónde está ese espíritu agresivo y atrevido?

NImbea miraba por encima de su hombro, si verle a los ojos.

-Bueeeeno, está bien-dijo con hastío Abby-Si Harry Potter es tan guapo como dicen, te dejaré que te lo ligues tú primero, sin inmiscuirme. Te lo prometo.

Nimbea al fin giró la cara.

-¿Me lo prometes por los calzoncillos de Lockhart?

-¡Ese es un julai!-dijo riéndose Abby-Te lo prometo por los gallumbos de un macho de verdad, Elvis Presley.

Nimbea se partió la caja mientras Abby le empujaba, alejandose juntas del río.

-¿Elvis, a eso lo llamas tu un macho? Además, no podrías tener los gallumbos de Elvis jamás, está muerto hace décadas...

-¡Te equivocas, era un mago! No murió, se retiró al Triángulo de la Bermudas...

-¡Yo no quiero ver sus bermudas, sino sus gallumbos!

Abby volvió a reírse.

-Este curso pormete, Nimbea, ya verás.

Y las dos se alejaron del Támesis pensando en gallumbos, bermudas, y antiguos profesores de Transformaciones.

Estuvieron andando durante horas hasta que al fin llegaron con los pies doloridos y todo el cuerpo entumecido al callejón Diagón. Se pasearon por las mesas llenas de extraños individuos del Caldero Chorreante y salieron al patio. Abrieron el muro y llegaron al callejón que normalmente habían visto vivaracho, lleno de colores y de gente, pero que ahora estaba semi vacío, entre que era casi invierno, que el curso ya había comenzado, y que debían se las 2 de la noche, no había ni alumnos ni gente comprando. El callejón parecía un poco muerto.

- Muy bien, y ahora puedes decirme qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Nimbea escrutando cada una de las tiendas con su mirada.

- Buscar un sitio dónde dormir.- Abby dijo con naturalidad como si estuviera más claro que el agua.

- ¡Abby! No voy a dormir en el porche de ninguna tienda!

- ¿Y quién ha dicho eso?- Abby se acercó a una acera de la calle y resiguió los carteles de todas las tiendas hasta dar con lo que buscaba.- ajá! Una posada! Dormiremos aquí….

- Ehem, ehem… esto… por si no te has dado cuenta…¡NO TENEMOS DINERO PARA PAGAR!- Nimbea le gritó a Abby con tanto ímpetu que le apartó todos los pelos de la cara.

- Calma, clama- Abby se peinó como pudo.- ya había pensado en eso y lo tengo todo controlado- Abby se puso bien la túnica, se abrió el botón de arriba dejando ver un poco el escote y se subió como pudo los tirantes de los sujetadores- todo listo, sígueme…- con la cabeza alta y a paso firme entró en la posada y Nimbea la siguió alzando los ojos al cielo y pregándole a dios que Abby no fuera a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer.

Era un sitio oscuro un tanto lúgubre. Se trataba de una sola sala con una chimenea al fondo. Varios magos y brujas brindaban borrachos al lado del fuego. Otros dos bailaban, o al menos lo intentaban, mientras un coro les cantaba una extraña canción a varios tonos: cada uno cantaba como le daba la gana. Más gente comía en unas altas y gruesas mesas de madera maciza y al fondo, escondido tras una viga, había un señor fumando una pipa y escondiendo su rostro bajo una capucha oscura.

Abby se acercó a la barra que había a su derecha y alzó más la cabeza dejando ver el escote. Puso una mano encima de la barra y esperó unos segundos. Dos hombres no demasiado mayores, deberían tener unos treinta, se la quedaron mirando.

- Deseaba algo?- preguntó el que había a la derecha. Era gordo y calvo, con la cara rosada y la frente sudada. Abby no contestó. Nimbea se quedó a unos pasos de ella. Si Abby hacía alguna estupidez alegaría que no la conocía de nada y se iría de allí.- deseaba algo?- volvió a preguntar el gordo.- eh! Desea algo o es que solo quiere tocarme las pelotas?

- Perdona, deseas alguna cosa?- le preguntó más amablemente el otro hombre. Alto, guapo y fornido.

- Depende de lo que tú me ofrezcas…- susurró Abby sensualmente al hombre atractivo.

- Bueno, para cenar tenemos sopa y cerdo a la brasa.

- No, verás, me refería más bien a algo que tiene que ver con estar tumbados…- Abby cogió un caramelo de un pote que había a su lado, lo desenvolvió lentamente y luego se lo puso en la boca sensualmente.

- "no me extraña que la expulsaran! Es una petarda!"- pensó para si Nimbea.

- Si te refieres a una habitación, ya no nos queda ninguna, lo tenemos todo cubierto.

- QUÉ! Y para eso hago yo el paripé?- Abby dejó atrás su estúpida sonrisa, se ató la túnica y escupió el caramelo que se pegó en la camisa del hombre gordo y calvo.- necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche!

- Esta todo lleno- gruñó el gordo mientras se arrancaba el caramelo de la camisa y se lavaba la mano en un trapo.

- Quiero dormir aquí…- cruzó los brazos testarudamente.

- Pues va a ser que no…- murmuró el chico joven.

- Por favor!- Abby se le agarró al cuello- DÉJENOS QUEDAR, SE LO SUPLICO, DÉJENOS QUEDAR!

- Suéltame…- murmuró medio ahogado.

- Te lo pido de rodillas!- Abby le lloriqueó.

- Me… aho… gas.

- NO TENEMOS A DONDE IR, SOMOS DOS POBRES HUERFANITAS SIN HOGAR Y SOLO PEDIMOS UN POCO DE COMPASIÓN!

El chico, sin poder zafarse todavía de Abby salió de detrás de la barra con la chica colgándole del cuello y trató de ir hasta un cliente para pedir ayuda pero cayó al suelo y Abby lo aplastó.

- NO TENEMOS PADRE NI MADRE, Y YO NI SIQUIERA TUVE ABUELAAAAA! BUAAAARG!

- NO PU…EDO RE…RESPI…RAR!- trató de gritar el hombre joven mientras toda la posada miraba el incidente.

- MADAME CRUEL ME PEGABA EN EL ORFANATO Y ME OBLIGABA A LAVARLE LOS ZAPATOS CON LA LENGUA! HE PASADO UNA INFANCIA TERRIBLE!

- Gh…ghg…- era lo único que podía decir el hombre a estas alturas.

- Y USTED ES UN HOMBRE MALO QUE NI SIQUIERA NOS DEJA PASAR LA NOCHE AQUÍIIIIIIIII! AY, MADRE MÍA DE MI ALMA Y DE MI CORASÓN! PORQUÉ ME ABANDONAAAAASTEEE?

Mientras Abby berreaba y berreaba en el suelo agarrada al señor como una sanguijuela, Nimbea se fue hasta el señor gordo que todavía se lavaba la mano.

- Nos iremos en cuanto le suelte…- murmuró avergonzada.- Bueno, si le suelta.

El Hombre gordo la miró exasperado y no le hizo ni caso. Mientras tanto, Nimbea no se había dando cuenta de que el encapuchado se había sentado a su lado.

- Mi nombre es Trancos, me envía el mago…- murmuró a la chica. Nimbea se lo quedó mirando.

- Oye, tú eres id.i.ota o qué te pasa? Te has equivocado de parodia! Aquí nos reímos de Harry Potter, no del señor de los anillos, así que ala, lárgate a buscar el anillo al fondo del mar, que bastantes problemas tengo yo con Abby!

- Es que Elrond cree que si nos acompañáis, la compañía del anillo no se dispersa, seguro.

- Claro, Abby y yo llevaríamos el anillo, no?

- No, lo llevaría Frodo- contestó Aragorn- pero como estáis tan buenas, seguro que al final del primer libro, nos quedaríamos con vosotras.

- No alucines tío, que te has fumao una athelas y te ha sentado mal? Si Abby y yo fuéramos con vosotros, lo más probable sería que no pasáramos de Moria, que con lo lela que está Abby últimamente, sería capaz de ir a buscar a los orcos y los trasgos y avisarles de nuestra posición sólo para ver si podemos ganar una batalla. Ala, así que vete, que Harry Potter está más bueno que tú y es más joven. No es que tú seas feo, pero es que Harry tiene 16 años y tú tienes 85.

Aragon se fue de allí arrastrando la pipa y los pies pesadamente mientras la capa cubría su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Seguro que si volvía a Rivendell sin las petardas que Elrond le había encargado, Arwen le dejaba por incompetente.

- COMÍAMOS CADA DÍA PAN CON AGUA Y TENÍA LA HABITACIÓN LLENA DE CUCARACHAAAS!- gritaba Abby todavía cuando Nimbea se volvió de nuevo para observar el lugar de acción. El hombre estaba en el suelo sin moverse y con la cara pálida. Nimbea no se había dado cuenta de que otro hombre se había sentado a su lado.

- Mi nombre es Sirius, me envía el mago…

- De qué parodia vienes tú?- le preguntó Nimbea.

- Eh, no, no. Me envía Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, se ha enterado que os expulsaron de vuestro antiguo colegio y quiere ofreceros una plaza en Hogwarts.

- Fantástico!- gritó Nimbea alegre- vendremos enseguida!

- Buf, que bien, es que viendo el escándalo pensé que no querríais ir a un colegio pudiendo hacer esto cada noche…

- El qué?- preguntó Nimbea frunciendo el cejo.

- Ya sabes, el viejo truco de las huerfanitas, me encantaba hacerlo cuando era joven para conseguir cosas gratis, ah… Qué tiempos aquellos en los que me hacía pasar por muggle y las familias me acogían en sus casas…!

- Bueno, olvida el remember when y saca a Abby de allí…- le pidió Nimbea- cuanto antes lo consigas antes vendremos contigo…

Sirius se levantó de mala gana y se puso en cuclillas delante de Abby, que gritaba y pataleaba en el suelo cual posesa. Tras intentar sobornarla con caramelos y con fotos de hombres atractivos en situaciones comprometedoras, advirtió que le miraba de forma muy extraña. Sirius miró hacia atrás, intentando averiguar porqué le miraba de aquella manera. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia delante, y su sonrisa se curvaba hacia un borde dandole un aspecto muy raro.Tenía las cejas muy unidas, casi formando una única línea., y sus ojos se movían frenéticamente.Sirius tragó slaiva.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó al fin.

-¡Ejem!-carraspeó moviendo los ojos más rapido en voz muy, muy bajita-¿No te das cuenta de cómo te miro?

Sirius arrugó la nariz.

-Sí, ¿Tienes un problema?-acertó a murmurar-¿Estás...Bizca?¿es por eso que no quieres hablas más alto? Si es así, no te preocupes, yo respeto a los bizcos... De verdad, los bizcos me parecen muy respetables¿Eh?Y no pongas esa carita, anda-dijo al ver la estupefacción de Abby-Sé que piensas que así no te querrá nadie, pero estoy seguro de que tienes un interior maravilloso y...

-¡Eh, tú, Marujita!-gritó NImbea desde el fondo-¿Ya estás con los ojos dichosos?Te tengo dicho que controles la miradita esa...-dijo acercándose y señalándola con el dedo-No es nada agradable...

Sirius se encolerizó al ver la actitud de Nimbea y se levantó desafiante, con un brzo protegiendo a Abby.

-¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL CON TU POBRE AMIGA?-gritó escandalizado mientras el resto de clientes miraba atentamente-¡TIENE UNA DEFICIENCIA VISUAL, Y MIRA CÓMO LA TRATAS!¿Y QUÉ SI TIENE LOS OJOS CHISPOSOS, EH? LA SUYA SIGUE SIENDO UNA MIRADA DE...

-¡De lascivia, imbécil!-dijo Nimbea cansada-Es un tic raro que le sale de vez en cuando, pero totalmente voluntario. Puede pararlo cuando le da la gana. Verás-dijo al ver que Sirius no cerraba la boca y Abby se tapaba los ojos intentando pasar desapercibida-Cuando a ésta pécora le gusta alguien, se le ponen los ojos así, a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta marear al tío que tiene delante. Así, se quedan semi-empanados y ella se los liga a su gusto. Ale, Abby, acabémos con el paripé...

-No puede ser, pobrecita, esos ojos no...no son normales-dijo él entre susurros.Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Abby le había estirado de la túnica y se encontraba de nuevo arrodillado ante ella, con Abby sujetándole de la cara con ambas manos, y con sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro sin cesar.

-¡¡Bésame!

Abby se acercó con la rapidez de una boa constrictor cazando r intentanto besarle, y para conseguirlo se envolvió a su alrededor como si de dicha serpiente se tratara, pero al resistirse Sirius, cayeron los dos rodando por el suelo. Nimbea puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ésta tía siempre por el suelo...en fin, cuando hayais terminado, me avisais...-dijo Nimbea mirando al fondo de la sala-Hay un moreno con pipa y capucha negra de aspecto nada recomendable que me está señalando con el dedo...

Nimbea se movió entre las mesas hacia el encapuchado, mientras Sirius sacaba pañuelos blancos pidiendo auxilia y a sus alrededores se acercaban los clientes para apostar si Abby lo mataría de un mareo, o por falta de oxígeno. De repente, entre griteríos y galeones sobrevolando sus cabezas, Abby recibió con retraso temporal lo que NImbea acababa de decir. Se levantó abandonando a su presa, babeada e indefensa, y se dirigió hecha un torbellino a la mesa del fondo de la taberna. Cuando llegó, una espesa humareda dominaba el rincón y Nimbea sonreía como una tonta.

-¿Y dices que vienes de Aragón?

-Eh...no, no, me llamo Aragorn, y me envía el mago, se lo dije a tu amiga antes-contestó en encapuchado-Pero me dijo no se qué de una parodia, y parecía tener mucha prisa en que encontrárais una casa donde dormir sin que nadie se diera cuenta...

-¡Alojamiento en las Casas de Cuenca!-gritó Nimbea mezclando lo que acababa de oír entre tanto humo-¿Estás en Aragón, no es cierto?¡Bonita provincia española, te lo decía yo!

-¡Aragorn, imbécil, Aragorn!-le dijo Abby desde atrás nada más llegar-¡Y dormir en una casa sin que se den cuenta, no en las Casa Colgantes de Cuenca! ¡No te hagas la sorda, verguenza debería darte fingir que estás sorda para ligarte al desheredado éste!

Nimbea abrió la boca para rechistar, ya que no estaba nada de acuerdo en que la "bizca" hablara de estrategias de ligue ni de momentos adecuados, pero Sirius hacía señas extrañas a sus espaldas y salió con ella no sin darle la dirección de su casa a Aragón. Al alcanzar a Sirius en la puerta de la taberna, él les indicó que irían a Hogwarts por la mañana en el coche invisible que Sirius poseía.

-Guau, ¿Tienes un coche invisible?-dijo Abby con admiración mientras se dirigían a la salida del Caldero Chorreante-¿Van todos lo alumnos del colegio en coche invisible? Porque no son fáciles de conseguir...

-¡Por supuesto que no, me costó mucho...trabajo conseguirlo! Además-dijo guiñándoles un ojo, cosa que encantó a Abby e hizo que Sirius se apartara medio metro-sólo van en él las personas especiales.Fijáos si es especial, que ésta noche dormiremos en él.

Abby y Nimbea se miraron enocionadas, y durante todo el camino hacia el coche fueron imaginando una limusina con piscina, jacuzzi, pociobar, y camas mullidas. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron, creían matar a Sirius.

-¡Et...voilà!-dijo Sirius señalando el coche con los brazos abiertos-¡Aquí tenéis a Widilfredo!

-¿DE dónde has sacado éste trasto viejo?-gritó Abby desesperada, y viendo cómo las burbujas del jacuzzi se rebentaban a su alrededor-¿De verdad piensas que durmamos en esa cosa?¡Si tiene un nombre horrible!

La verdad es que Abby tenía toda la razón:El coche al que Sirius llamaba Widilfredo era un viejo escarabajo amarillo, rasgado, abollado y con una rueda pinchada. Una antena de metal salía del capó, y la antena de la radio era una percha blanca de plástico.

-¡Me lo vendieron unos gemelos pelirrojos en la puerta de un mercadillo!-contestó Sirius ofendido-¡Me hicieron una gran oferta que no pude rechazar!Además, no lo infravaloréis, pobre Widilfredo...

-Widilfredo, ¿porqué lo llamaste así?-preguntó Abby escéptica.

-Porque es un nombre la hos... de feo-dijo Nimbea con asco.

Sirius puso cara de pna e hizo pucheros.

-Mi fallecido tío se llamaba Widilfredo.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento-djo Nimbea acompañada de Abby, y amba le abrazaron-¿hace mucho que murió, cómo está toda tu familia?

-Hace 25 años que murió, y mi familia también está muerta, pero eso ya no importa, porque...¡Me dejaron herencia para comprarme a mi coche!

Sirius empezó a dar vueltas y saltitos alrededor del coche, y Nimbea y abby se abrazaron, mirando al cielo y preguntando:¡Oh, Merlín, qué hemos hecho para merecernos esto! y esperando a que Hogwarts fuera un lugar mejor.


End file.
